Can't Deny It
by Morgan99948
Summary: Jackson Whittemore returns from London and is catching up on what he missed. After he helps Scott and Stiles change Malia back, he can't stop thinking about the werecoyote. He never thought he would feel this way again, not after Lydia. But things changed. Can he have something real with Malia? Takes place at the beginning of 3B. A Jackson/Malia story with some Stiles/Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So, I really wanted to try something that no one's ever done before and I decided that I was going to type a story about Jackson and Malia. I really would love to see the two together because they're both such similar characters. It's unfortunate that Jackson is living in London on the show (even though he's really on Arrow.) This story takes place in the beginning of 3B. I hope you all enjoy what I cooked up here.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter One:**

Jackson had returned to Beacon Hills a little over a week ago. No one knew of his return yet, but he was planning on making an entrance at school today. When he arrived he had parked his Porsche in his old usual spot. He notices the green dirt bike parked next to it. Had McCall upgraded to something slightly less embarrassing to ride on? He slides on his shades and steps out of his car. He never thought he'd be stepping on this ground again. This place was haunting. A lot of bad things happened here. He walked through the entrance of the school. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel the eyes that burned into his back.

"Is that Jackson Whittemore?" He focused in on the voices that surrounded him. Having werewolf hearing was an advantage sometimes.

"Oh, the lovely cheek bones have returned." He fought off the smile that began to form on his face. He couldn't disagree that his cheek bones weren't nice. Distracted, he bumped into someone while turning the corner. A couple of books slammed on the floor. He quickly bent over to help recover them.

"I'm sorry." The light voice apologized while crouching.

"Don't be. I wasn't paying attention." He picked up the last book and handed them back to the petite girl that faced him.

"You new here? I haven't been here for a while but you're face isn't familiar."

A shade of red rose on the girls cheeks.

"Yea, I just moved here from New York." The girl was obviously shy and visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm Jackson, by the way."

"Kira." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"I have to catch up with some people here, but I'm sure I'll see you around." She gave him a nod and turned to walk away. Jackson continued down the hall and stopped when he heard banging. It sounded like desks were being slammed together or thrown around in the class next to him. He slowly turned the knob and walked through. One of the familiar faces had blood dripping from his hand. Both of them looked up at him with widened eyes.

"You're back." Scott said with a hoarse voice.

"Yea, McCall. Did you miss me?" He smirked.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were sticking with howling at the Big Ben." Stiles crossed his arms.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you too, but my father got a job back here and I decided to come back with him." It was the first time in a while that Jackson actually said 'my father.' Just because he was adopted, didn't mean he didn't care about his parents. He loved his parents, though he could never admit it. Something Stiles learned a while back.

"So you're staying?" Scott asked him.

"Maybe. We'll see how everything goes."

"Great." Stiles muttered before walking out of the classroom.

"So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

"Jackson?!" The short hair brunette jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed him tightly. He hugged her back before releasing her.

"I can't believe you're back." The girl continued to grin.

"It's good to see you again Allison." She sat on the bench next to Isaac. He took a seat on the other side of her. He couldn't help but notice the beautiful red headed girl he had once loved with everything he had. She hadn't said anything or made eye contact with him since he arrived.

"Hey, Lydia." The girl finally locked eyes with him.

"Hi." Her lips were in a tight line as she tried to release a small smile, failing. The last time he was with her was when Peter and Derek were able to change him from the kanima to a werewolf. She told him she never stopped loving him and that was basically it before he told her he was leaving. Sure, he still loved the girl, but he wasn't in love with her anymore. He loved her as much as he loved Allison, as a friend.

"So, I see Lahey joined your pack Scott." The dark hair blonde looked at him.

"What about Erica and Boyd? They weren't into it?" Silence filled the air as everyone turned away. Was it that bad?

"I guess it's time you caught up on what you missed." Scott took a breath before explaining it all. And shit there was a lot. There was a new enemy after he left for London, an alpha pact. They kidnapped Erica and Boyd and Erica was killed by one of them name Kali. They also kidnapped Derek's sister, Cora, who everyone including Derek, thought was dead. There was a big fight in an old mall and Derek and one of the alpha members' almost died. The pack thought Derek killed Ennis, but Deaton had saved the werewolves life. The alpha of the alpha pact, Deucalion killed Ennis after Deaton saved him. Due to false accusation though, Kali made Derek kill Boyd. The new teacher, Jennifer Blake slept with Derek and turned out to be a dark druid called the darach. She was committing human sacrifices for the Nemeton, some old ass tree that apparently gave her enough power to survive almost being killed by Kali. She strangled Lydia with a garrote and almost killed her. Everyone found out that Lydia is a banshee, a wailing woman who predicts death. I guess that explains how she survived the bite from Peter. Jennifer took Stiles dad, Scott's mom, and Allison's father and was going to use them as her final sacrifices. Luckily they were able to stop her on time. Allison's grandfather, Gerard, was still breathing, unfortunately. Surprising news was Scott was a true alpha and Derek isn't an alpha anymore because he gave it up to save Cora.

"What the hell do you people do every day? There's more death than a war here." He told them each.

"And you three." He pointed at Scott and Stiles then Allison. "You three sacrificed yourselves and are now losing your minds. I will never understand how you people stay here."

"I'm just glad I'm not the crazy one anymore." Lydia smiled.

"I'm happy it isn't me anymore. I was it before any of you, being controlled by two different psychotic people who forced me to go on a murder spree."

"At least you don't remember any of it." Allison noted.

"Yea, instead there are just little gaps in my mind. The only thing that's proves I did it is my eye color."

"Ah, yes, the one you share with Peter and Derek. An ice cold blue." Stiles mentioned before getting back on topic with the nightmares and hallucination's they've been having.

"Hi." Everyone's head shot up to the girl who stood by their table.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear what you guys were talking about. And I think I might actually know what you were talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called 'Bardo.' It literally means 'in between state', the state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia clasped her hands together. Jackson shook his head.

"Kira." Scott said causing all the heads to turn towards him. He shared a smile with her before explaining to everyone how he knew her.

"She's in our history class." He finally said

"Nice seeing you again Kira." Jackson winked at her and smiled again.

"So, are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia continued questioning her.

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac joined in with the questions.

"Like demons."

"Demons. Why not?" Stiles used his sarcastic tone.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison looked up at the girl.

"Death. You die."

* * *

Before the end of the day, there was someone Jackson needed to see. He searched the locker room, a place he sort of missed. He saw the shirtless boy examining his lacrosse stick.

"Hey, Danny boy."

Danny spun around and grinned at the sight of his old best friend.

"Is it really you?" He threw a shirt over his head and walked over to hug his friend.

"Who else would it be?" He smiled.

"How was London?"

"Nicer than here."

"What are you doing back?"

"I came back with my dad. He got a job here."

"I didn't think you were ever going to come back. How long are you staying?"

"Yea neither did I and I'm not sure yet."

"Well I'm happy you're back. Are you going to play lacrosse again?"

"Well duh."

The both laughed. Jackson forgot how much he really missed him.

* * *

Jackson's phone had vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the new text. It read McCall. How did the kid even get his number?

_Do you want to help look for a dead body?_

Jackson started to reply.

_Where do we meet?_

He pressed send and waited a minute before his phone vibrated again. He opened the new text and a smile crept on his face.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jackson asked the two while jumped off a couple rocks. He followed behind Scott who was leading the way with a map on his phone. Stiles walked by their side tripping over things. Twigs snapped under his feet with every step he took. There was a sudden howl that made Stiles grab Scott's shoulder which caused him to knock the phone out of his hand and into a puddle of water.

"Nice one." Jackson muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry buddy." Stiles said to Scott with an apologetic look on his face.

"I hate coyotes, so much. They always sound like their mauling some kind of tiny helpless animal."

Scott jumped down the small slope and picked up his phone out of the puddle. He wiped it off with his leave and looked at the screen.

"It still works." He said Stiles who was distracted by something.

"Stilinski." Jackson gave him a light push.

"Can I see the flashlight?" He took the flashlight from Stiles hand and pointed it through the trees. He climbed down dirt and started to walk towards where he was pointing. Jackson shook his head and followed.

"I think we found it." The light was flashed on a car that was surrounded by trees.

"Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?"

"It's probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." The car was flipped on its back. The windows were smashed out and it was covered with vines that were growing around it.

"Hey, guys look." Jackson pointed to the claw marks that traveled down the inside of the door.

"You see those?" He traced the claws with his fingers.

"Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer." Stiles observed the marks.

"Then it was a werewolf."

"So my dad was right." Stiles ducked under the car and pointed the flashlight around.

"Look at this." He pulled something out from in between the seats. He flashed the light on it. It was an old baby doll wearing a ripped little dress.

"Creepy." Jackson muttered.

"I'm hungry!" The three of them jumped back, Scott and Stiles screaming at the incoming electronic voice. Jackson eyed them until they shut up.

"You two are freaks." He rolled his eyes at the two.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles held his chest. Suddenly, there was a growling behind them.

"Hey, guys, please tell me you see that." Scott said, staring at the faint shape in the trees.

"I see it."

There was another snarl and the coyote was in full view. Scott and Jackson shared a look before they took off running after it.

"Wait, guys wait!" Stiles called after them but they were too focused on the running coyote. Jackson was running by Scott's side keeping sight on the animal. Scott's eyes glowed red, something new to him, but he joined him by flashing his own blue eyes. The wind brushed against them as they each tried to push themselves to run faster. They both saw the upcoming cliff ahead and got ready for the jump. They reached the edge and took the long jump. For a hot second they were in midair; touch nothing. Both of them reached the other side and grasped at the rocks. They froze in a crouching position facing the coyote who snarled at them. They each flashed their eyes at the still animal. The coyote revealed its own ice blue eyes. They were exactly like Jacksons.

"Malia?" Scott asked in a shocked tone. Jackson shot a glance at Scott before quickly looking back the coyote. They locked eyes for a minute before the animal turned and ran off. Jackson and Scott were still frozen, breathing heavily.

"Malia?"

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter of the story! I'm trying out a different writing style and I'm not used to it. Please ****review****, it would mean a lot to me. And PM me if you'd like too. I'm usually around. ;)**

**Morgan**

**Xo Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I was a so happy with all the follows and favorites from the first chapter. I didn't think a lot of people would be interested in a Jackson/Malia story, but I was wrong. So here is the second chapter of the story and thank you for the reviews from the first. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter Two:**

Jackson and Scott whipped through the trees until they slammed into Stiles.

"I think we found something." Scott said to him, catching his breath.

"So did I." Stiles replied.

Stiles led the two through the woods until they stopped in front of a pile of long rocks. They each ducked down to fit through the entrance

"What is it?" Jackson asked while glancing around.

"It a coyote den, werecoyote. This is Malia's." Scott picked up something that looked like a coat.

"Remember? It was the same she was wearing in the photo." Photo? Jackson never saw the photo so he ignored it.

"We shouldn't be here." Scott said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home, our scents going to be everywhere." Jackson felt a rush of guiltiness and wanted to immediately get out.

"If she's not going to come back here, then where is she going to go?" He asked Scott.

"I don't know."

"Can you track her now? Do you think you have her scent?" Stiles asked the both of them.

"Maybe, but I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. I still worry that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back."

"What about you?" Stiles looked at Jackson.

"Unfortunately, no." Jackson told him and fisted his hands. He wished he could.

"If I can't get to Derek were going to need to find someone else to help out." Jackson almost forgot all about Derek. He hadn't seen him yet or Peter. Not since they turned him into a werewolf. Scott's head shot up and he starting looking around the den.

"This is basically a crime scene right? I think it may be a little bit out of my boss's league."

"More of my dad's." Stiles said.

* * *

The cops showed up after Stiles called his dad and they took a look around the den. When he finished he walked up to us.

"You sure it was her?" He asked.

"We looked her right in the eyes and they glowed just like ours." Scott told him. The sheriff looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm surprised you came back here."

"So was everyone else. How's the supernatural world been treating you?"

"Questionable, like right now."

"It makes sense, dad." Stiles said to his father.

"Well it wasn't a girl. It was a full legged coyote, right?"

"Okay, yea see that's the part we don't exactly have figured out yet."

"But if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving then anything could've happened." Scott told him.

"Horrible things could've happened. Ripping, shredding, and tearing things." Jackson rolled his eyes at the exaggeration he used. It wasn't the girls fault. She couldn't control it, she was too young.

"Which is probably what caused the accident."

"Think about it dad, they're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies."

"Except for Malia." Jackson added.

"She blames herself right? Goes running into the woods eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Jackson's stomach dropped when Stiles said 'she blames herself.' There were a lot of things he was to blame for but he didn't want this girl to feel guilty for something she had no control over.

"That make's sense." Relief washed over them since the sheriff actually believed them.

"In a Chinese folktale!" The relief faded and Stiles wore a shocked look.

"Boys, this is…this is insane. I need this kept quiet, the three of you not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this." The sheriff lowered his voice. Jackson looked at Scott who was focused on something. When Jackson turned to see what it was there was nothing there. What hell was he gazing at?

"McCall!" He called but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Scott?" He finally turned and blinked fast.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Nice job, McCall." Jackson turned around at the sound of tires coming from behind them. The car with the flashing lights pulled to a stop and out of it came two men. The one with the badge looked familiar.

"Ah hell." The sheriff mumbled.

"Is that your dad?" He asked Scott who gave him a simple nod. He only had seen the man a couple of times back when he used to drop Scott off at school. Both of the men strode over to us.

"Mr. Tate." The sheriff greeted the man who had bags under his eyes. He obviously hasn't been getting any sleep. Mr. Tate grabbed something from the sheriff's hand. It was the rolled up blanket from the den.

"It's hers." He said with a brittle voice.

"Alright, wait here." Scott's father told Mr. Tate, who was caressing the blanket.

"Dad." Scott said pleadingly.

"I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom is okay with you running around in the woods this late."

* * *

The next day they each met up in class. Stiles was holding a tablet with a map of the woods on the screen.

"This is where we found the den." Stiles pointed to the blue mark on the screen.

"It's right in the middle of the hiking trail."

"I mean that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel on these trails." Allison pointed to the trails on the end of the screen.

"But, I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves and their really smart. If they don't want to be heard they walk on their toes."

"Coyotes tiptoe?" Stiles asked surprised.

"They tiptoe." The bell suddenly rang. "I got to go but send me the pin location." She hurried out of the class. Jackson sighed and took a seat in the back. Scott started to walk to his seat when Kira ran in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I told you again." The girl rambled and a smile spread across Scott's face.

"Anyway, I have something for you." She unzipped her bag and started digging through it.

"Me?"

"Yea, about the 'Bardo' thing. My explanation was sort of all over the place so I did some research and printed it out for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Scott started to rub the back of his neck.

"It only took a couple of hours." The girl replied simply. Jackson let out a whistle.

"Wow, then you really didn't have to do that."

"I swear I printed it." Kira continued to look through her bag.

"Kira." The teacher was behind her, who I'm pretty sure was her father.

"You forgot all the research you did for that boy you like." Jackson snorted and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yikes." He whispered in a volume that only Scott could hear. Kira took the papers from her dads hand and slowly turned back around. She gave Scott the paper and tried not to make eye contact with him. She eventually did look up and smiled shyly before walking around him and taking a seat, running her fingers through her dark hair. Scott did the same and sat in front of Jackson.

"Alright everybody, let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I would like to go over in more detail." The teacher wrote a few sentences on the board. He turned back around and faced the class.

"Who would like to come up and read out loud for us?" No one's hand raised.

"Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" Jackson smiled. Go get em' Stilinski.

"Uhh, maybe someone else could?"

"Everyone participates. It's my class Mr. Stilinski."

"Okay." Stiles rose from his chair and walked over to the podium. Jackson started playing with his pen and thought about Malia. How could someone be a coyote for all these years and still be alive? He would think maybe she'd get hit by a car or killed by something. Maybe even killed by Peter. It wasn't an unusual a thing for Peter to do. She was a survivor. He stopped thinking because it was too quiet. Why wasn't Stiles reading? He looked up at him and noticed Stiles grabbing the edge of the podium tightly. His knuckles were white and he looked pale.

"McCall." Jackson kicked his chair and his head shot up.

"Stiles, you okay?" Scott stood up slowly. Stiles looked dizzy, like he might pass out any second. Jackson rose from his chair and walked to the back of the room, sneaking out the back door.

"I should take him to the nurse's office." He listened in on Scott from the hall and waited for him to bring Stiles out. They came out the door and ran into the bathroom. Stiles ran crookedly to the sink and grasped it.

"Hey, Stiles look at me man. Is this a panic attack?"

"It's a dream. This is a dream it's all a dream."

"No, it's not. This is real; you're here, you're here with me."

"And me. But if this was a dream, I highly doubt I'd be in it, Stilinski." Jackson leaned against the wall.

"Okay, um what do you do? I mean how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Scott asked him nervously.

"Fingers, you have extra fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." Stiles choked out the words. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating loudly in his chest.

"How many do I have, hey? Look at me, come on Stiles look at my hands and count with me." Scott held up a finger.

"One." He told Stiles. He held up another and Stiles joined him with counting. They continued to count until they reached ten. Jackson just stood and watched. What else could he do? Stiles started to slow his breathing and slide down the wall.

"What the hell is happening to me?" His voice was wobbly.

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay."

"Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform, Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt and I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this, we can't. We can't help Malia. We can't do anything." Jackson shifted at the mention of Malia. We would help her, we had to.

"We can try. We can always try."

* * *

We stopped by the animal shelter at the end of the day to discuss how we were going to turn Malia back into her human form.

"Xylazine." Deaton the veterinarian held up a little vial.

"It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote it's expected to work within seconds. I only have three so whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot." He placed all three of the vials on the table.

"Allison, she's a perfect shot." Scott said.

"She used to be." Isaac added.

"She can do it."

"If we manage to find the thing."

"Okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, what is his purpose besides the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyways? It's like sixty five degrees out." Stiles spoke tightly. Jackson smiled at him. He enjoyed watching the kid get irritated.

"Look, maybe I'm asking the question no one else here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac continued.

"I can do it." Everyone looked at Scott.

"Really? You're going to change her back? How exactly are you going to do that, McCall?" Jackson questioned him.

"Remember the night Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it will even work if you can find someone who can teach you?" Deaton asked.

"That's why you called Derek." Stiles said clearly.

"Yea, I can't try it on my own. Right now I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

"You mean a real alpha." He looked worriedly at Stiles.

"You know what I mean. An alpha that can do alpha things. You know, an alpha who can get it going, get it-"

"Up?" Isaac asked.

"Right."

"I'm an alpha with performance issues."

"There you go McCall." Jackson squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who can help?" Deaton asked the group.

"I wouldn't trust Peter."

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles offered.

"They're not alphas anymore after what Jennifer did, almost killing them, it broke that part of them." Jackson thought about how happy he was that he left before he could meet this Jennifer. She sounded bad-ass. She clearly played a good game with everyone especially with killing half of the town.

"What if they know how to do it?"

"Nobody's seen them for weeks.

"Actually, that's not totally true." Everyone looked at Stiles who looked slightly annoyed that it came to this.

* * *

"So this is Derek's loft?" Jackson walked around the spacious room.

"It definitely beats the burnt piece of crap house." Stiles and Lydia walked to the center of the room.

"They said they would meet us here." Lydia said putting her hands to her hips. There was suddenly a hard sound like someone punched a rock. Jackson spun around and saw Scott on the floor with the twins standing above him. They continued to throw punches and Scott didn't bother fighting back.

"I thought you guys were going to teach me to roar." Blood trickled down Scott's mouth.

"We are. We do it by giving in." One of them said.

"Giving in and letting go, that's how Deucalion taught us to control." The other one spoke too. Jackson actually had never seen twins in person. It was already confusing since he was the only one who didn't which was which.

"Hey, you know that's actually funny. I tried something like this one time with a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But your right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Stiles said and Jackson knew exactly what he was talking about. The memory popped up in his head. He was confused on what they were doing on the field that day but watching Scott have no control on stopping the balls was too funny to care.

"That's the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott spit out a small puddle of blood.

"You're afraid to turn. We make you turn then you kick our asses."

"And then you roar." His fangs came out and his eyes glowed blue as he let out a roar.

"You don't think you can let go with us?"

"You think you can hurt us?" The two of them pushed Scott back and forth.

"McCall, put some effort into this." Jackson was getting bored with watching them beat up Scott. He wasn't fighting back, he just took it. A part of him wanted to help and make the twins stop, but he needed to get this roar down.

"Come on McCall, give it your all. We can always heal." Jackson had an annoyed feeling that one of them called him by his last name. He liked calling him that and wasn't use to someone else saying it. Scott finally took a swing but was pushed back by the angrier one and got another fist in his face.

"You're an alpha. You want to roar like one, you got to give it full throttle. Be a monster, become a beast, become the thing you're afraid of."

"That's what gives you power, gives you strength."

"Giving in doesn't make you the bad guy."

"As long as you can control it."

"Controls a little overrated."

"Okay, which ones which?" Jackson asked Stiles and Lydia.

"The angrier one is Aiden and the calmer one is Ethan." Stiles told him. Another punch went flying into Scott's chest.

"Come on Scott, fight back." Stiles muttered.

"What if I can't control it?" Scott limped on the ground with a blood face.

"Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human and you turn into an animal, or worse." Ethan said before Aiden cut in.

"You turn into Peter."

Scott wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand and runs at Aiden. Aiden tosses him on the table and jumps on top of him. He started to punch him frequently in the face.

"That's enough!" Jackson yelled. But, Aiden continued. Blood boiled in Jackson and he was about to turn until Ethan grabbed his brother.

"What?! I thought we were helping him" Aiden yelled at him.

"You help too much." Ethan said in a calm tone. Scott's face was a mess. Blood covered it entirely and you could see how some of his bones were broken. Jackson wanted to hit Aiden, but he controlled it.

* * *

Jackson pulled up in his Porsche and parked it under the trees. Stiles drove up with his jeep with Lydia, Scott on his dirt bike, and Isaac and Allison in Allison's car. They each stepped out.

"Anyone else think we may be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked.

"Were trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott said.

"Actually, were trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change the coyote back into his daughter." Isaac said dragging it out. Jackson tried to wrap his head around the confusing sentence.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles said to him. Scott turned to Allison.

"Did you bring it?" He asked her as she opened the trunk and pulled out this long ass gun. Everything went silent when suddenly there was the sound of a gun going off. Scott looked alerted and jumped on his bike.

"Wait! Wait!" Stiles called but he was already driving away. Stiles phone starts to vibrate in his pocket and he pulls it out answering it. He listened for a minute and finally spoke.

"It took the doll again? What the hell is so important about that doll?" Stiles asked confused. Jackson uses his hearing to listen in on the conversation with his dad.

"Listen there are traps all over those woods, near the trails, probably near the car crash. And Tate's out there with a rifle. I want you to stay out of the woods, you got that? Stiles?"

"It's the doll. It's the doll?" Confusion covered Stiles face. Jackson freezes as he hears a pained scream coming from Isaac. With no to time to think he darts off into the trees, leaving Stiles and Lydia. His instincts told him to help Isaac as he rushed through branches. He finally saw Isaac with his foot caught in something.

"Shit." He ran to his side. His leg was stuck in a bear trap.

"What can I do?" Jackson asked him.

"Unless you know how to deactivate this, help Allison." His voice was shaky. Jackson nodded and ran a little bit through the trees till he saw the brunette pointing her gun. She shot one of the tranquilizers aimed at Tate and hit a tree.

"Allison, focus. Relax and take a deep breath. You can do this. You've always been able to do this." He told her. Her hands were shaking but slowly they relaxed. She took a breath and fired. The tranquilizer hit Tate in the neck and slowly he dropped to the ground.

"Malia's gone." Allison mumbled.

"It's alright, you did well. I'll find Malia." He took off running again. He smelled the werecoyote and heard it running ahead. He kicked his feet harder and eventually saw the grey fur in front of him. She stopped running and crouched down snarling at him. He stopped in front of her.

"Malia, stop." He commanded. Shockingly she stopped the snarling but continued to hold her position. Scott came jumping behind him and she let out a growl. Jackson looked at his transformed friend and waited. His eyes glowed red as he opened his mouth letting out a wild roar. Jackson felt himself transforming. He felt the canine teeth coming out with the tip of his tongue. He looked back at Malia who dropped to the ground. Her fur coat disappeared quickly, leaving the girl naked on the ground. It was an odd thing to watch, the transformation. The dark haired girl slowly lifts her head and looks at her hands shaking. She turns and looks at Scott for a second then at Jackson. She tilts her head and blinks rapidly while looking down at herself. Since neither of the two had a jacket, Jackson pulled off his shirt and walked slowly to Malia. She looked slightly scared as she locked eyes with him.

"Here." He crouches down and hands her his shirt. She grabs it quickly and examines it before putting it to her face. He stares at her amazed while she inhales his scent.

"You should probably put it on so you're not naked when we bring you into town." He spoke gently to her. He didn't want her to feel scared. He could smell her fear that surrounded the air. He wanted her to trust him. The girl stopped inhaling his shirt and her eyes glowed blue. Jackson showed off his own eyes that were identical to hers. The corners of her mouth turned slightly for a second but she looked away and stared down at the ground. Jackson stood up and held out his hand. She stared at it for a brief minute before she carefully grabbed it. It was warm and he could feel her shaking. He pulled her up, a little too hard because she fell in to his arms. She quickly stumbled back with widened eyes.

"I'm sorry." The words were low but he heard it clearly.

"It's okay, really." He assured her. She threw the shirt over her head and struggled to get her arms through. He carefully pulled at the sleeve and helped her get her arm through it. He backed up, giving her space and locked eyes with the dark ones again.

"Malia?" Scott walked slowly behind her. The girl spun around and looked him up and down.

"It's time for you to return home."

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked the chapter. I can finally include more Jackson and Malia scenes now that she's turned back to her human self. Please take the time to ****review****. I'd love to know what you think. And PM anytime you want. **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just want to say a big thank you for all the people who are into this story and have been reviewing it. You guys are the best and I'll definitely be continuing the story because of it. Malia wasn't even in the third episode but I added some scenes. So, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. (I wish I did though)**

**Chapter Three:**

_Jackson watched behind the trees as the dark haired girl stood still next to the sheriff. She wore an oversized police jacket and her hair was still wet from a recent shower. They waited patiently as the screen door opened and Mr. Tate came walking out. He stared at his daughter confused. It took him a second to recognize her, but his face immediately shifted into shock._

"_Malia?" He choked out the words. Jackson listened to the girl sniffle as she nodded her head. Her father pulled her into his arms and tears trailed down his cheek. _

"_Welcome home Malia." Jackson smiled to himself before sprinting away in the trees._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this with you two." Jackson told the two boys. They both rolled their eyes and shook their heads. It was midnight and they were pulling a prank on Coach since it was Mischief night and Coaches birthday.

"Admit it, you want to do this." Stiles smiled at Jackson.

"Duh. Coach isn't even going to see it coming." Jackson poured the container of screws in the gift box placed on Coaches desk.

"So once he lifts the lid, that's when everything falls apart right?" He asked Stiles.

"Actually, the screws are what is holding everything in place. So when he lifts the box, bam, everything falls apart."

"It's not an entirely bad plan. But, what if he doesn't lift up the box?"

"Trust me, he will." Stiles winked and closed the present.

"Alright, I think everything's good." Scott stood up from behind the desk. He was removing the screws from the coaches chair so when he sat, it would collapse from his weight.

* * *

Jackson stepped out of his silver Porsche and noticed Scott and Stiles talking to those twins. He walked up to them and joined in on the conversation.

"You need a pack. And we need an alpha." Jackson still didn't know which one Ethan was and which one was Aiden so he decided to call them Twin One and Twin Two.

"Yea, absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles told them while grabbing his backpack straps.

"We came just for help. We helped."

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping and in my opinion that's actually counterproductive."

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked the two.

"We add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Stiles rolled his eyes and made the most ridiculous face. Jackson let out a small laugh and put his hands in his pocket.

"I can think of one. Like, the two of you holding Derek while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac pointed out. Jackson and Stiles both agreed and nodded their heads. Twin Two had his set of werewolf teeth out and his eyes started to glow blue.

"Wanna try?" He asked Isaac. Isaac smiled and moved closer but Scott grabbed his wrist, restraining him. If Isaac and Twin Two did begin to fight, he would team with Isaac. He's been itching to give a fist in the face to that twin since he beat up Scott more than he should have.

"Yea, sorry they don't trust you. And neither do I." They each followed Scott, leaving the twins behind. They walked through the schools entrance and a roll of toilet paper went flying into Stiles face.

"Alright that's my face!" He yelled at whoever threw the roll.

"You got to look out Stilinski." Jackson told him smirking.

"I just walked in-you know never mind. Scott, dude, good decision. Good alpha decision."

"I hope so."

"Oh you know so."

"Stilinski's right. The two of them are irritating. You don't need them." Jackson followed the two to Stiles locker. He opened it and started to grab some things.

"Yea, I guess." Scott replied slowly. He was focused on something down the hall and both Jackson and Stiles noticed it. They both looked at the small brunette dropping her books by her locker.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked. Scott blinked quickly and looked away.

"Me?" He asked nervously.

"Who else, McCall?" Jackson eyed the nervous teen.

"Yea, you're looking at her."

"Her? Who 'her?'"

"'Her' her. Kira. You like her?" Jackson shook his head. He didn't like the confusing sentences they used.

"No. I mean uh, yea she's okay. She's new."

"No shit McCall. Why don't you ask her out? She's cute." Jackson watched Kira putting her books away.

"Now?"

"Yes now." Stiles spoke quickly.

"Right now?"

"Right now. Scott I don't think you get it yet. You're an alpha okay? You're the apex predator, everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl every guy wants." Jackson laughed at Stiles words choice. Isaac walked up to the three of them

"I'm the hot girl?" Scott asked smiling.

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles points at him with both hands and walks away.

"I'm the hot girl." Scott repeats.

"Yes you are." Isaac tells him, unsure of what to say. Scott smiles a geeky smile and he walks away pleased with himself. Isaac looks at Jackson confused.

"Don't even. I can't." Jackson shook his head and headed to his class.

* * *

Everyone took a seat and waited for Coach. Jackson sat next to his old friend Danny.

"Wait till you see Coach come in." Jackson said to him.

"Why. What did you do?"

"A very well done prank in Coaches office. Just wait for the scream." He winked at his friend who smiled. After a couple of minutes waiting, there it was.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Coaches scream echoed into the class. He stormed in with a red face.

"Mischief night! Devils night! I don't care what you call it. You punks are evil." Jackson and the class laughed. He was pleased the prank worked.

"You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle." Coach slams his palm on Scott's desk. The class continues to laugh.

"Mine's a fricken' omelet." He turns around and sees a present on his desk.

"Oh were going to do this again? I don't think so." He drops the present on the ground and slams on it with his foot. There's a shattering sound and everyone stops laughing. Coach opens the crushed present and pulls out a smashed mug. It had a picture of him on it and on the bottom it read #1 Coach. He opens the card that was still on his desk and reads it out loud.

"Happy birthday. Love, Greenberg." Jackson smiles and notices hand motions from the corner of his eye. Lydia was waving her hands around and swatting at the air. Danny and Jackson exchanged confused looks. She caught Danny staring at her but she didn't look embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"There's a fly." She whispered. A fly? He didn't see any fly.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling us that some freak is here and he's going to try to kill us?" Jackson walked with Isaac, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia down the hall.

"Yes, that's what I just said." Stiles answered and hopped down the stairs.

"Barrow went after those kids with glowing eyes. He said those exact words?" Isaac asked.

"Yea and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up they found a tumor filled with lives flies, which in any circumstance would be all kinds of awesome."

"Did you say flies?" Everyone turned around and stared at the frozen strawberry blonde.

"Lydia?" Allison slowly approached the girl.

"All day I've been hearing this buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?"

"Exactly like the sound of flies."

* * *

Scott was leaning against a door when we all ran up to him.

"The police are leaving. Why are they leaving?" Lydia asked in an alerted tone.

"The police?" Scott turned and looked at everyone.

"They must have cleared the building and grounds which means he's not here."

"What are you guys-?" Lydia cut him off, her eyes wide.

"He has to be here. That sound, the buzzing I've been hearing, it's getting louder."

"How loud?"

"Almost deafening."

* * *

Jackson went with Isaac and Scott to search below in the boiler room. Scott had asked the twins to help look for Barrow on the other end of the school which bothered Isaac and Jackson.

"Is this how it's going to be now? We trust them?" Isaac finally spoke beating Jackson to it.

"Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean I trust them."

"Yea well I don't trust them either. Or like them. Actually I hate them and I really want them to die." Jackson chuckled.

"I'm with Lahey." Jackson said appealed.

"Well if Barrows actually here and has a plan, you might get what you want." Isaac and Jackson both exchanged smiles.

After about an hour of searching they came up with nothing. They all met up at the side of the school.

"We didn't find anything." Twin Two said.

"Not even a scent."

"It's 3 o'clock so schools over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Twin One asked. They each looked at Lydia who looked upset.

"I don't know. I just…I don't know."

* * *

Jackson decided to head back with Stiles and Lydia. They needed a new plan to find Barrow. Jackson sat in the corner of the room while Lydia was lying on Stiles bed and was playing with a piece of yarn and Stiles was using the yarn to mark things on his murder board. He connected a red piece from a picture of Barrow to a picture of the high school.

"What do the different color strings mean?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, their just different stages of the investigation. So like green is solved, yellow is to be determined and blue is just pretty."'

"What does red mean?"

"Unsolved."

"You only have red on the board."

"Yes, I'm aware thank you."

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?"

"Yep, every day this week. It's okay though. We were onto something."

"Even though I couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there." Jackson looked at Lydia's upset face.

"Hey, Lydia. You've been right every time something like this had happened. So don't start doubting yourself now."

"No scent. No bomb. And I got you in trouble." Stiles walked to her and crouched down so they were face to face. He grabbed the yarn she was twisting around her finger and untied it.

"Okay, look Barrow was there and you knew it. You felt it, okay? And look, if you wanted too, I'd go back into that school right now and search all night to prove it." Lydia smiled at him and held onto one of Stiles hand. Jackson's eyebrows rose. Was he missing something? Was there something going on between them? It would be strange if Lydia was interested in Stiles. Though, Stiles was a much better choice than he ever was. He wouldn't treat her like shit and he wouldn't break her heart. He noticed the way they gazed at each other. It was like Jackson wasn't even in the room. As much as Jackson wanted to interrupt it with a cough, he kept his mouth shut. There was no way there would ever be thing between Jackson and Lydia again but he wondered if he would ever meet someone like her. His mind trailed to Malia. He couldn't help it, but the werecoyote was on his mind a lot lately. He wished she went to school with him so he could see her. He wanted to see her. Why did he want to see her?

"Get up. Get up now! We're going to the school." Stiles grabbed his phone off his desk and walked out of his room. Jackson and Lydia followed, confused.

* * *

Stiles opened the chemical storage door.

"That was supposed to be locked." Lydia said softly.

"Yea I know. Notice anything else?" The three walked through. Stiles turned on his phone flashlight and pointed it around.

"It smells like chemicals." Lydia mentioned.

"They wouldn't have been able to catch a scent." Stiles pointed his flashlight on the floor. There was blood spots and shattered pieces of glass.

"He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right." Stiles told her.

"Then why don't I feel good about this?"

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody."

"But who?"

"That's what we need to figure out." Stiles walked into the chemistry class.

"Spread out and start looking for anything." He ducked under one of the tables and bounced back up.

"I don't get it. What's up with this guy? Why does he want to kill somebody so bad?" Jackson asked the two searching teens.

"He's a psycho. Psycho's do psychotic things." Stiles stopped and looked at the chalkboard.

"What are those?"

"Atomic numbers." Lydia answered. They walked to the board and glanced at the numbers.

"Is it a formula?"

"Not really. 19 is potassium, 53 is iodine, and 88 is radium. The first two make potassium iodide." Lydia picked up a piece of chalk and started to write on the board. She wrote a letter 'K' next to the 19.

"Wait, potassium's 'K?'"

"From kalium, the scientific Latin name."

"What's radium?"

"Ra." She wrote a 'Ra' next to the 88. We each froze at what it spelt.

"Kira."

* * *

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles shook the unconscious boy with a gash on his head. He shot up and gasped.

"Barrow. He took Kira!"

"We know. He was after her the whole time."

"We have to think of something. He's going to kill her."

"I knew he was there. How did I know that?" Lydia asked.

"Because you heard the flies, right?" Jackson asked.

"What do you hear now?"

"Nothing. I hear nothing. I feel like I can do this but, I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't how to trigger it. I swear to god, it literally makes me want to scream." She walked under the street light.

"Okay, then scream. Lydia scream." Stiles commanded. And she did. She screamed so loud it made Jackson cringe. It rang through his head. She finally stopped and looked up at the street light. She stared at it for a minute and spun around. They each quickly jumped back when she did.

"It's not flies. It's electricity." She said with realization written all over her face.

"You said Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a substation."

"What substation?"

* * *

They jumped out of Stiles jeep and Jackson and Scott ran to the entrance of the substation. Scott went in first and Jackson followed. They walked by the scummy walls and saw the tied up girl on the ground. Scott started to run towards her.

"Scott! No, look out!" Barrow popped out from the corner of a wall and smacked Scott with the live wire. He flew back and fell to the floor. Jackson tried to untie Kira while Barrow was distracted but he suddenly felt a rush of energy in him. His insides started to sting and he flopped on the ground. He turned and saw Scott's body still vibrating from the electricity just like his own was doing now.

"She's not the one you want!" Scott yelled. They both tried to make their eyes glows but they couldn't do it. Barrow grabbed Kira's head and touched her with the wire.

"No!" Jackson yelled but suddenly all he saw was a bright white and Barrow being blown backwards. The glare was blinding him. It slowly started to dim and he watched as Kira was absorbing the electricity into her hands. Sparks were flying towards her and the lights in the room began to flicker until they went out. Jackson could only stare with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

Jackson didn't question Kira after what had happened. The girl was probably in shock, literally. She looked as amazed as he did. What the hell did she do though? His mind was filled with thoughts as he ran through the trees. This night was too confusing and he was over it. He stopped running when he made it to the edge of the cliff. He looked at the city lights from below. After a short time, he was used to being back here again. Everything was still the same here and nothing was ever going to change. Except the population. There was still 50% of the town being killed by the supernatural and some crazy villains. He was just glad it wasn't him no more. It was dead silent, when suddenly there was the sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping from behind. He spun around and noticed the black figure between the trees. His eyes started to glow as a warning but he got a pair of glowing eyes in return. There were ice blue and cold. He took a step forward to try and get a better look but it was too dark. The eyes were familiar though, which was odd since they were just another pair of glowing eyes. But they weren't ordinary. He knew them.

"Malia?" His voice was soft. The figure moved closer and he recognized it.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She spoke and was in full sight now.

"I asked you first." The corner of his mouth turned upward.

"Well, I, I don't need to explain myself to you." Her voice was tight.

"Fine then."

"I never asked when I first met you so I'm going to ask now. Who are you?" She came close to him.

"Jackson."

"Well, Jackson. This is my spot. So, go find another one." She told him. He smiled and started to circle her.

"You see, I was here first. So, I think I might stay."

"I don't want you to stay."

"Mmm, but I'm going to."

"No. You're not." She was beginning to get frustrated.

"I think I am."

"No."

"Yes." He whispered and stood in front of her. Their faces were now inches apart.

"Why do you even come here?"

"I have my own reasons."

"Like?"

"Not that I need to explain myself to you" He gave her wink causing her to roll her eyes. "But, ever since I came back here, I started to come out here after a long crazy night like tonight."

"You're nights just happen to always be crazy?"

"Always." He moved in closer. She stared at him and moved away. He smiled and followed her.

"Fine you can stay. But, don't let anyone else come out here. It's bad enough you took my spot-" He coughed and she caught on.

"Our spot. It's not just yours even if you supposedly came out here first." She corrected. He liked the way it sounded. 'Our spot.' He started to smile again.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Why aren't you?" He sat down at the edge of the cliff.

"I have no reason too."

"You don't always need a reason to smile."

"Then what would be the point of smiling if there wasn't a reason?" She sat down next to him but made sure there was space between them.

"You'll learn soon, Malia." He smiled again and stared at the city lights straight ahead.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter! Writing the Jackson/Malia scenes are my favorite part. Please take the time to ****review****. It would mean a lot. And PM me whenever you'd like. I'm always around.**

**Morgan**

**Xo Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I have loved all the great reviews from you. Someone asked me if I'm going to follow the storyline with Allison dying. I haven't thought much about that and I'm still trying to figure things out with what I'll do. Another question was will Stydia happen in the end? I am doing some Stydia in this story so I'm sure you'll enjoy the outcome. Sorry for the minor delay. School's been keeping me busy so it's a little harder to update but I make time. Here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Four: **

For hours, the two sat in silence. They both watched the town and they would sometimes glance up at the stars. A few times, Jackson saw a shooting star. Each time, he wished for Malia to say something. It could be anything. He just wished to hear her voice. His wish soon came true. She spoke so softly but he could hear it clear.

"I hate this." Jackson turned his head and looked at the girl. She continued to stare at the city lights.

"What do you hate?" He asked.

"This. Not being warm. I had a fur coat. I was always warm. Right now, I miss it." Jackson smiled and looked back up at the stars.

"I don't miss my lizard skin." He breathed out a sigh.

"Your what?" He felt her eyes on him. He looked at her, her perfect face. Her brown eyes were sparkling like the stars in the sky. It was almost difficult to look away from them.

"Last year, I found out that a friend of mine was a werewolf. We both played lacrosse and I started to notice how much better he had gotten. He was faster and had more agility. I mean he was pretty bad. There was no way after one game he had become that good. I hated how much he'd become better than me at the game. I was captain. Then one day he became co-captain. Jealousy took over and I needed what he had. I thought maybe it was steroids, but I was way off. When I found out he was actually a werewolf, I told him he needed to give me the bite or I would tell his girlfriend about him. She eventually found out, not from me, and I got the bite from Derek. But nothing had happened. Nothing werewolf like at least. I turned into this thing called a kanima. It's like a lizard and has scales like a snake. They say sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Well, instead of a werewolf I became a monster. I was controlled by a psychotic teen and then a psychotic grandpa." The girl let out a little chuckle. It was honestly the cutest thing he's heard. He started to smile at her and a faint blush crept on her cheeks. Her smile quickly faded.

"I'm sorry. That's not funny. I just can't believe you were controlled by an old man." She slowed the words at the last part feeling slightly guilty.

"Sorry, continue."

"It's okay really. Um... they made me kill people. A lot of people and eventually Peter and Derek were able to turn me into a werewolf. After that, I left here for a bit and went to London.

"Oh. That sucks." Jackson laughed at the comment.

"Yea, that's why my eyes are blue." He flashed his eyes to her. "I killed innocent people. I may have not been in control but I still did it. When I took that first life, the bright golden eye color turned into a cold-ice blue."

"When you kill an innocent, your eyes turn blue?" She sounded upset. She looked down at her knees and started to shake.

"Malia? What's wrong?" Her head shot up, her eyes flaring a cold blue.

"I thought they were just naturally blue. I didn't know taking an innocent life made them this way." She choked out. He felt bad now. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She barely knew him and yet he has been telling her all about him. He forgot about what Malia did in the car at the night of the accident. Slowly, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him, eyes swelling up with tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She cut him off mid-sentence.

"It's my fault my mother and sister are dead. It changed me and I have the eyes to prove it. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." The girl shook her head and ignored him.

"Hey." He whispered while slowly touching her cheek and turning her face so she could look at him.

"You're not a monster. We had not control for the things we did. Yes, there was consequences, but were not monsters." They held each other's gaze for a second. Before Jackson realized what he was doing, he was moving in closer. Their faces were just near inches apart. Malia suddenly moved out of his grasp and jumped up.

"I have to go." She muttered quickly and ran off through the trees leaving Jackson there stunned.

* * *

He kept replaying the memory of what happened last night in his mind. He had gotten so close to Malia. Was he really going to kiss her? Why was he already going to kiss this girl? It was strange how he was feeling lately. His mind would always be on her. He pictured her long brown hair and the way it caressed around her perfectly. He would always tend to get lost in her dark brown eyes. When he looked in those eyes, it was like he knew everything about her. Stop Jackson. You've known her for like a week. She needs time.

* * *

The next night they were all called in in the station for questioning. They had let us go the night everything happened so we could rest it off, which was unusual for them to do. It must have been Sheriff Stilinski who convinced them. Scott's dad leaned against the sheriff's desk watching them each. Jackson took a seat between Kira and Lydia.

"So when did you get there?" Agent McCall began the questioning.

"At the same time." Stiles answered.

"Same time as who?"

"Same time as me." Scott joined in.

"Is that a coincidence?"

"What do you mean a coincidence?" Stiles eyes squint as he leaned back more into his chair.

"That's what I'm asking you. The three of you arrive at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked confused.

"I think he's asking me." Stiles added.

"I think he's asking both of you." Lydia spoke with a smirk on her face.

"Let me answer the questions, you uh-let me ask the question." He corrected himself. Stiles pointed his finger at him and winked.

"So I gave this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at school. Somebody left him a coded message on the blackboard to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up at the attempt of electrocuting her which, blacked out the entire town."

"Sounds about right." Stiles smiled.

"How'd you know he'd take her to a power station?"

"Well because he was an electrical engineer so, where else would he take her?" Jackson rolled his eyes and he let his head fall to the palm of his hand. He was tired of this. He wanted to run around in the woods and forget about this dumb incident. Maybe he'd even see…

"That's one hell of a deduction there Stiles." Jackson snapped out of his thought and focused back on the reason they were here.

"Yea, well I kind of take after my Paps. He's in law enforcement." Stiles gave his dad a wink. His dad let out a small laugh against his hand. When Agent McCall turned around to look at him he cleared his throat.

"Stiles just uh, answer the man." He told his son.

"We made a good guess." Stiles told Agent McCall.

"What were the two of you doing?" He looked at Scott and Kira. Scott and Kira spoke at the same time. Scott said eating pizza and Kira said eating sushi. They glared at each other and tried to fix it, saying the opposite of what they said before. Finally they sighed.

"Eating sushi and pizza." They spoke in sync. Agent McCall stared at the each of them in disbelief. Jackson wanted to laugh and leave. This was ridiculous to him. Agent McCall turned around and stared at the sheriff.

"You believe this?"

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak." Stiles lips pressed in line as he agreed with a nod.

"But I think these kids found themselves at the right place at the right time. And that girl sitting there is very lucky for it."

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Everyone's eyes fell on Kira. They moved in closer to see what she would actually say.

"Yes. Could I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry, but no." Agent McCall walked out of the office. Everyone stood up from the chairs. Jackson stretched out his arms and yawned. He was bored and was in for a run. Kira walked out of the door to avoid talking with anyone. Scott watched her as she left. Jackson gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. She can't avoid you all day at school tomorrow." He told him before also walking out of the office.

* * *

Jackson sped through the trees. He made it to the same spot as last night and sat on a long stone. It was quiet. He looked around thinking maybe Malia would show up but she didn't. He thought he heard something from behind before but he couldn't see anything. For hours, he was alone. Malia never showed, leaving him in disappointment.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day. Jackson was exhausted and bored out of his mind. He couldn't wait to get out of school.

"Hey, Dannyboy!" Jackson called out to his friend in the hall.

"Jackson. I feel like I don't see you enough." Danny smiled and walked up to him.

"Yea I know. A lot is going on since my return."

"It wouldn't be normal if there wasn't right?" His friend smiled, reeling out one from Jackson.

"Hey so there's a Halloween party tonight. Actually, it's a neon party. You interested?"

"How can I say no to that?"

"Alright good. I'll text you the address. Did you change your number?"

"Ah, no. It's back to its original one again."

"Okay. Oh and wear light colors and be prepared to be painted on. The blacklights are going to be sick."

* * *

Surprisingly, the party was at Derek's loft. Derek wasn't even there so he had a feeling he didn't know. That would end great. Even more surprisingly, Jackson wasn't enjoying the party as much as he wished. Normally he'd be all into this. Dancing and grinding with strangers with the loud ass music playing was his style. But, for some reason it wasn't tonight. He had worn a light blue shirt that glowed luminously. He got his arms and the side of his neck up to his face painted. He danced for a little bit with a blonde girl with a pixie cut but he left her after the second song. After that he was over it. He looked through the crowd and saw Stiles dancing with a Lydia. He looked extremely ridiculous and Jackson had to laugh. But, good for Lydia for being with a decent guy. Even if they weren't like together-together, he couldn't tell yet. He looked more through the crowd and saw Isaac and Allison dancing together.

"Nice job, Lahey." He spoke to himself. No one could ever hear over this loud music. He started to walk to the spiral staircase. He sat on the third step and leaned against the railing. Beads of sweat rolled down his temple. Maybe he could get away with taking off. Just a quick run outside could be so refreshing. It was ten times cooler out there then inside this loft. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the music immediately stopped with it. The room fell silent. Jackson was curious, jumping up and climbing a few steps higher to get a closer look. He saw the tall muscular figure standing over a bunch of junk on the floor. It was Derek. All eyes were on him as Jackson realized that 'junk' on the ground was the DJ's equipment.

"Get out!" Derek screamed, his voice bouncing all over the walls. People stared for a second before everyone started to leave in a panicked motion. Jackson looked around for Scott and the rest when he saw Danny carrying Lydia. He sped down the stairs and ran to him.

"What the hell happened? Lydia are you okay?" He put a hand on her wrist. She was cold.

"I'm fine, really. Where's Stiles?" Her body shook slightly against Danny's chest.

"I don't know Lydia. Get her out of here." Jackson told Danny. He nodded and left. Jackson felt really uncomfortable at the moment. Like there was someone behind him. He spun around and was face to face with a silver mask. He backed up a few steps and eyed the black shadowy figure up and down. The masked figure rotated. Jackson turned around and noticed there were three others too, including Derek, Scott, Kira, Isaac, Allison, and Twin 1 and 2.

"What the hell?" Jackson mumbled and stared at the dark figures.

"Guys, their looking at me. Why are they all looking at me?" Twin 2 asked in a nervous tone. In that second, it turned into a fight. Derek and Scott both started to throw punches. They started to wolf out so Jackson joined them. He watched as Derek snapped one of the masks necks. But, the neck was back to its form in a second. Derek looked at the masked figure and was knocked down by it. Scott was also pushed back by one of them. They were definitely strong. Isaac and Jackson got ready to fight too but froze when one of them pulled out a sword from its chest.

"Okay, that's just not right." Jackson backed off and transformed back. That was one of the oddest things he'd seen. It was like the masked figure was a shadow and pulled a sword out of nothing. They were all suddenly in front of Twin 2. One of them stood directly in front of him, grabbing his face, and pulling him towards it. Its eyes started to glow a bright yellowish green and Twin 2 looked like he was almost in a trance. It let go of his face and Twin 2 collapsed on the ground. The masks turned around and looked at Jackson next.

"Oh, no I don't think so." With perfect timing, the sunlight shone through the loft windows and the masked started to vanish like shadows. The room yet again fell silent once they disappeared.

"What the hell were those things?" Jackson asked.

"Your dads twenty four hours are up." Isaac stared at Allison.

* * *

Jackson had been running through the woods. Lately, he's been testing himself, pushing himself. He had gotten the whole wolf thing down, but running was his new favorite thing to do. And also going to the cliff at night to watch the town. He liked it even better when he wasn't alone. There was a piercing scream which made Jackson jolt through the trees. He was right by Scott's place when he heard it. He knew it was from there so he ran over to the house. He jumped up on the tree on the side of the house and climbed up the long branches until he reached Scott's window. Struggling to open it, he punched through the glass.

"Really, Scott? You start now to take precautions?" Jackson moaned in annoyance. He crawled through the broken window.

"Ouch!" There was a quick sting in his rib where a sharp edge of the glass had cut through his shirt. He felt the new wound already starting to heal. The smell of blood filled the air so he darted out of Scott's room and down the stairs. He looked around and saw Melissa at the end of the hall with Scott's dad who had a bloody wound next to his shoulder. Derek slid down the opposite end of the hall, transformed. Jackson started to transform also. This was going to end in a fight, he already felt it. The masked figures were in Scott's house. One appeared out of thin air behind Kira.

"Kira behind you!" Jackson yells to the girl. Kira turns slowly and is face to face with the mask. She stumbles back, almost tripping on a table. The twins came bursting through the window. Shards of glass fell to the ground making tiny noises. Jackson ran at one of the masked shadows. He threw a fist at it, but it dodged it. These things were definitely skillful. Jackson kicked his foot into the shadows stomach, sending it flying against the wall. The twins were able to throw two out through the front door. Jackson ran over to Kira since Derek and Scott were fighting the last one left inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl. She didn't seem to scared which was a little unusual since she recently found out everyone was a werewolf and she herself was something.

"Now!" Scott yelled. Jackson turned and saw Melissa running to the door. She slammed something on the ground that became a line of dark dust. Mountain ash. The shadow things couldn't get passed it. For now we were safe. Kira stood up and walked slowly to the screen door. Her hand was moving towards the screen. It suddenly started to glow blue around it. The mountain ash was repelling her. She couldn't get any further.

"Scott this isn't good!" Melissa's voice came from down the hall. Jackson watched as Twin 2 stared at Kira.

"It's Kira, right? You going to tell us what you are?"

"What? What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Twin 2 grabbed her wrist. Jackson let out a growl.

"Aiden." Twin 1 spoke cautiously to his brother.

"Relax and watch." He pulled her hand towards the screen door with the masked shadow behind it, staring. Her hand touched the screen and the mountain ash started to repel her again.

"You see that? She can't go through it either. So what are you?"

"She's a kitsune, idiot." All eyes were on Derek as he walked towards the twins.

"Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. Younger ones give off an aura. She hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. Probably doesn't even know what kind she is either." Kira just stood in silence while staring curiously at Derek.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Twin 2 said. Jackson really did not like him. He was highly irritating.

"Not yet." Derek replied simply.

"Why do you think we're here Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott, to fight for him."

"I'm sure you are. I'm sure you'd kill for him. But, are you willing to die for him?" The twins exchanged a quick glance and looked back at Derek. Suddenly the house started to shake. It was almost like an earthquake. The masked shadows were hitting the boundary line with their swords.

"What are they doing?" Scott ran back in the room.

"Testing for weaknesses." Twin 2 answered. Plates and dishes started to fall out of their cabinets and smash on the floor. The lamp on the small table fell, the bulb smashing with it. The two masked shadows behind the screen door started to use their swords to poke through the boundary. The hole started to get wider as they twisted their swords around. They were going to succeed and get inside. How the hell can they break through mountain ash?

"Guys, we have a problem." Twin 2 yelled nervously.

"Allison, please tell me you have something. Their trying to get in and it looks like they're going to be able to." Jackson turned and looked at Scott holding his phone to his ear. He started to listen in on the call.

"_Okay, okay listen, their Japanese demons. They're called the Oni. They're looking for someone to possess. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them."_

"Nogistune."

"_Yea, how'd you know?"_

"I just, uh tell me what else."

"_Okay, they won't hurt you. You're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize you're not carrying the dark spirit, than they won't hurt you. I promise. All their looking for is the Nogistune."_ Scott hung up the phone and looked at the demon outside of the door.

"I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me." Kira said to Scott with a sure look on her face.

"They're looking for a dark spirit and I know it's not you."

"Scott, you're going to have to do something." Derek watched as the demons almost broke the seal. One of them slammed a fist through the hole and it burst open. The mountain ash seal was broken and they were inside.

"Don't do anything." Scott said.

"McCall, are you crazy?" Jackson stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is he serious?" Twin 2 asked.

"I said don't do anything." The two demons moved in sync closer to Scott. Scott looked at Kira and held out his hand. She took it slowly.

"Trust me." He assured her. She nodded back. The two walked towards the Oni. They moved closer and grabbed both of the side of their faces and tilted their heads. Their eyes started to glow a yellowish green almost like a…firefly. Scott and Kira slowly sank on their knees staring into the luminous eyes of the demons. After a minute, they finally let go and disappeared into thin air. Scott and Kira fell completely on the ground. Jackson and Twin 1 ran to Kira's side to see if she was okay while Derek and Twin 2 checked on Scott. Jackson noticed what appeared to be a backwards 5 behind Kira's ear.

"What the hell?"

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. School is a pain. In case you're unsure or forgotten, Twin 1 is Ethan and Twin 2 is Aiden. I think next chapter I'm going to have some Stydia but I'm not sure. We'll see. Please ****review****! I really love all of the ones I have gotten so far. You guys are amazing!**

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay. School has pushed me back on these stories. But trust me when I say I made up for it with this chapter. I just want to say a huge thank you for all of your reviews. They really do mean a lot and they make me feel like I'm doing a decent job with this story haha! Also thank you for the follows and favorites. This chapter starts with the episode 'Riddled' (3x18) and ends with 'Letharia Vulpina' (3x19). I included some Stydia in this chapter. I know you all want it but I don't want to push them to fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter Five:**

Jackson had gotten the text that Stiles was missing a little while ago. He met Isaac, Scott, and Derek on the roof of the hospital.

"He's not here. Not anymore." Derek's gruff voice called from beside the power box.

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asked.

"Gone." Derek simply replied and turned around.

"I'll go tell Stilinski." Isaac said standing next to Jackson.

"See if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone." Isaac nodded and walked to the exit door.

"Notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek asked as Jackson and Scott walked to him.

"You ever heard of chemo signals?" Scott shook his head and Jackson nodded. Scott looked at Jackson in surprise.

"I have." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Their chemical signals that communicate emotion. Just your sweat can give off anger, fear, and disgust. Take a deep breath. Tell me what you feel." Derek told Scott. Scott inhaled the air and his brows furrowed. Jackson also inhaled the air.

"Stress." Scott muttered.

"Anxiety."

"What the hell was he doing up here?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. Definitely some kind of struggle." Derek looked around the rooftop.

"With who?"

"Himself."

* * *

~Lydias P.O.V~

Lydia walked around the Stiles room. She stared at his ongoing investigation with William Barrow. Red string was attached to almost every picture on the board.

"Didn't you draw this?" Lydia spun around and saw Aiden holding a framed picture of a tree. It was one of her drawings of the Nemeton.

"Put that back." She told him.

"It's yours, right?"

"It's one of them."

"He likes you a lot doesn't he?" His lips formed into a smile.

"Maybe he likes the drawing a lot." Lydia shrugged. She watched as Aiden turned the frame around and read the little white card on it.

_For Lydia_

She smiled. Aiden's eyebrows rose while he eyed her.

"Alright." She grabbed the frame from his grasp and walked towards Stiles desk. She stared at the drawing before putting it down. Stiles was going to give her this as a gift? The idea was very sweet. It wasn't something he needed to spend money on. It was just a genuine and sweet gift. She wanted to hug him right now. Her stomach dropped, remembering he was missing. She really missed him.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. Scott texted her:

_Nothing at hospital. Derek headed to high school. Isaac going to find Allison. Jackson and I are with Stiles dad._

"Were standing in a bedroom staring at walls." Aiden groaned. Lydia rolled her eyes. This was Stiles. They needed to find him. Suddenly, Lydia heard a strumming sound and then whispers.

"What did you just do? Did you just touch one of those strings?" She walked towards the red strings.

"Maybe." Aiden simply answered. Lydia plucked one of the red strings and watched it shake. The whispers returned. She listened closely.

"What did that sound like to you?" She asked him.

"Like a string being pulled." He looked confused.

"It didn't sound like people whispering to you?"

"Definitely did not hear people whispering." Why was she able to hear things that werewolves with heightened senses couldn't hear? She plucked another string and listened in more. The whispers were faint and hard to understand clearly.

"You didn't hear it?" She asks him again.

"Lydia, I'm not sure anyone hears what you hear."

"They're whispering something about a house."

"What house?"

Lydia plucks another string and listens again. She hears what house it is and gets a pit in the center of stomach.

"That one." She points at the picture of the house on Stiles investigation board. Aiden walks to it to see what one it is.

"What's Eichen house?"

"A mental house. It's where William Barrow, the strap bomber, was committed."

"Is that it?"

"It's where he is. That's where Stiles is!"

* * *

Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Aiden and the sheriff met up at Eichen house. Lydia led them down to the basement.

"It's here. It's right here." She spoke loud and clear.

"Stiles?" They point the flashlight around the dark room. There were boxes and dust covering everything in the room, but no sight of Stiles.

"Lydia?" Jackson said softly.

"I don't get it. This has to be it." Disappointment flooded in Lydia. Where was he? This is where he was supposed to be.

"Then where is he huh? Where is he?!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled in Lydia's face. She withdrew back and closed her eyes taking a breath.

"I'm sorry." The sheriff apologized. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked guilty for yelling at her. Her heart started racing. Stiles wasn't here. He wasn't here. Why?

"I don't understand." She whispered.

* * *

Jackson ran through the trees and made it the cliff he enjoyed so much. He stood by the edge and stared ahead at the town. This night was long, as usual. Thankfully, they found Stiles. A branch snapped from behind making Jackson lose his thought. He slowly turned and stared through the trees.

"Malia?" He asked though he already sensed it was her. The brunette strode out from the trees. She was wearing a long-sleeved plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Jackson smiled as she walked next to him and stared ahead. After a moment of silence she spoke.

"You tried to kiss me." Her voice was steady and certain.

"Did I?" Jackson teased her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you did." He felt her eyes burning into his skull. He turned around and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Well, how exactly would you know if I was trying to or not?"

"Because… you-I, you just were." Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"So what if I was?"

"I don't want to kiss you."

"Oh really?" Jackson smiled deviously. He took that as a challenge.

"Really."

"So, you're saying you don't want to kiss me?" He stepped closer in front of her.

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"See I think you do though." He moved in closer to her face.

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"But, you're not a hundred percent sure." His face was just inches from hers. He could feel her cold, shaky breath on his mouth.

"Yes, I am." Her voice was soft as he heard the swallow in her throat. He leaned in more and froze. Now his mouth was a centimeter from hers.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Fine." It was almost a whisper. It was then silent. The air was still and the only sound was their breathing. The two locked eyes. They gazed for a moment when suddenly Jackson felt her on his lips. Her arms reached up and twined tightly around his neck. She grasped pieces of his hair and twisted her fingers around it. Jackson cupped her face with one hand and wrapped his other arm tight around her waist. Her lips were enthusiastic as she kissed him. It was like there was electricity surging between them. Jackson smiled between the kiss because he wanted to do this so bad. When he first saw her, he felt connected to her. Something about her just drove him insane. After a few minutes of continuous kissing, they both came to a stop. Jackson grinned to himself as they were both gasping for air.

"I guess you really didn't want to kiss me, huh?" He teased the girl. A smile spread across her face.

"I guess not." She gazed up at him.

"Was that your first kiss?" A faint blush crept on her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed if it was. I'm impressed." The smile from her returned.

"I like you're smile."

"You like my smile?" The blush sustained on her perfect cheeks.

"Yea, it shows how strong you are." He tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"How?"

"After everything you've been through, you're still able to smile and laugh. Some people lose that ability, but not you."

Her face became serious with realization. She pulled Jackson against her and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her face against his chest and stayed in his arms.

* * *

Lydia sat in the waiting room next to Scott. Her face hung over her hands. She was completely relieved when they found Stiles but still disappointed that she was wrong about his location before. She still didn't understand why she was wrong. The whispers said Eichen house. Why would they tell her that if it was nothing? Lydia looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski walking towards them. She stood up and was about to ask him how Stiles was.

"He's sleeping now and he's just fine. He doesn't remember much. It's been like a dream to him." The sheriff's eyes moved to someone behind Lydia.

"Thank you." He said. Lydia turned and saw Agent McCall standing beside Scott's chair.

"It was that repellant from when we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's a good thing you mentioned it over the phone." Agent McCall spoke.

"It was more than that. Thank you."

"It was a lucky connection."

"McCall, can you shut up and accept my sincerest gratitude?" Sheriff held his hand out.

"Accepted." Agent McCall took his hand and shook it.

"Alright you have less than six hours till schools starts. Go home and get some sleep." Melissa told Lydia and Scott. Scott and Lydia nodded and walked down the hall.

"I don't know what happened. I was so sure." Lydia pressed her lips in a line.

"I wasn't much help either. It doesn't matter. He's okay."

"Yea, but…"

"But he's okay Lydia. That's what matters. You… care about him more than anyone. We both do." She tilted her head. Was he going to say something other than cared? She did care for him, in fact she loved Stiles. But, as a friend… of course. He was always there for her and he never thought she was crazy when everybody else did, including herself. He believed in her when no one else did. To her, he was the most important friend she had.

Lydia looked up. There was that familiar hammering sound again. She felt Scott staring at her.

"Lydia do you hear something?"

"No, I don't hear anything."

* * *

Jackson drove to the hospital while thinking of Malia. He kept imagining her lips on his. She kissed him and he loved it. Tonight was honestly the best night he's had in a while. He wish he stayed but he had to be there for his friends.

Jackson parked in a spot and got out of car. He hears a scream and shoots his head towards it. He notices something sparking and bouncing around.

"Allison!" Jackson sees Isaac pushing Allison back and suddenly he's shakes and falls to the ground. He sees water underneath him and realizes that the power line cause him to get electrocuted.

"Lahey!" Jackson rushes over to them careful not to step on any water. He grabs Allison and pulls her back more. He sees Kira suddenly running on top of a car and carefully doing a backflip, landing perfectly on her feet. Her eyes are focused on the power line dancing in her face and reaches for it quickly. She places her hand on the cut end of the line and covers the sparks. He watches in amazement as she absorbs all the energy in. Her eyes start to glow an amber color.

"Scott he's not breathing!" He hears Derek yell. Derek was on his knees next to the unconscious Isaac. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Isaac was in the hospital. His healing was taking longer than usual. Probably because the electricity stopped his heart for a minute. The next day in school everyone was talking about Isaac and of course they didn't know the actual story.

"Listen up! If anyone catches the slightest glimpse of Stilinski, you contact the first available teacher? Got it?" No one answered.

"Got it?!" The coach repeated.

"Yes coach!"

"There's a card on my desk for Isaac Lahey and every one of you losers is not only going to sign it, you're going to write a personal message so profound and deep, it's going to bring a tear to coaches' eye. Who's first?" Danny stands up and grabs the pen from coach's hand.

"Danny! That's how we do it buddy. Keep it PG."

Jackson walks around the lockers and meets Scott and Twin 1 & 2. He stops at the corner. He swears he here's something.

"Do you guys hear that?" Twin 1 asks. Jackson simply nods.

"It's an emitter. One of Argents." Scott says. They each step out of the locker room and focus on the sound. It had a high frequency and it pierced Jackson's ears.

"It's coming from the basement." Twin 1 told them. They each run down to the basement and freeze when they see someone standing there. He had their back to them and the emitter was in one hand. Slowly, he turns to face them. It was Stiles.

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to god it's me." He pleaded. Jackson squint his eyes. He didn't believe him. And apparently the twins didn't either. Their eyes were glowing as they let out a growl with their second set of teeth out. Suddenly they were charging for Stiles.

"Wait stop!" Scott yelled at them but they didn't listen. They both grabbed Stiles neck and slid him up against the wall. Scott grabbed Twin 1 and yanked him off, slamming him into the wall. Jackson grabbed Twin 2 and pulled him off Stiles.

"I said stop!" Scott growls his alpha growl and Twin 2 retracts his teeth.

"IT's me. Scott I swear it's me. I don't where I've been for the last few days but this is me. I promise."

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Twin still breathing heavily from being thrown asks him.

"I know more than that." Stiles walked over to a small duffle bag on the floor. He grabs something from it and holds it up.

"See this? It's a blueprint to the hospital electrical wiring. See the markings in red. It's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. Everything in the bag is all stuff a part of something bigger."

Twin 1 bent over and grabbed something from the bag.

"What the hell have you been up to?" He held up a saw of some kind.

"I think something worse. A lot worse."

* * *

The class was running outside for gym when Jackson, Scott, and Stiles showed up.

"Stop, stop, everyone stop!" Stiles yells. The class freezes and watches Stiles. He scans through the leaves and feels around. He lifts up a chain and continues to pull it up from the ground until it's completely out. There was nothing on the other end and nothing happened.

"Congratulations Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell is going on?" Coach took a few steps forward and Jackson saw it against his leg. Trip wire.

"Coach!" Jackson yelled. Suddenly an arrow was shot into the coach's chest. Shock immediately fills the air. Everyone's mouths were hung open. The coach's eyes fell on the arrow.

"Oh, crap." He falls to the ground on his back. Jackson, Scott, Stiles and Twin 2 run over to him. His eyes shot open as he felt the arrow.

"Ahhhh! Get it out of me! Get it out of me!" He looked at the each of them.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die! Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!" He continued to scream

"Coach you're not going to die." Stiles assured him.

"I'm going to die!" He yelled again.

"You know it would hurt a lot less if you stopped moving so much." Twin 2 told him.

"The ambulance is coming."

"GET IT OUT!"

"Coach calm down." Jackson commanded.

"Get back! Give him some room!" Jackson yelled at the group surrounding them. They took a few steps back. Scott grabs coach's hand and starts taking the pain away. His face shifted as the pain surged in him.

"I think he just passed out." Twin 2 stared at Coach.

"I could've killed him. What if it was his head or his throat?"

"But it wasn't." Scott chokes from the pain.

"He'll be alright."

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming."

"And my dad." Stiles mumbled.

* * *

Twin 1 was by Stiles jeep looking through the duffle bag.

"Scott, you better look at this." Twin 1 took out a roll of wrapping paper. Scott took it and examined it. He quickly looked at Jackson.

"It's the same wrapping paper we used on coached birthday present." Jackson looked at the wrapping paper. He was right, it was the same.

"Isn't that Barrow's thing? A bomb made of nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present. Where did it go off?" Twin 1 asked with worry. Scott's eyes widen as he realizes the connection.

"On a school bus."

* * *

Parrish walks to the front of the bus and holds something up to the glass of the bus' windshield. Jackson focused on the object. It was sheriff Stilinski's nameplate from his desk at the department.

"Oh god. There is a bomb. But not here." Sheriff speaks clear.

* * *

The bomb had went off in the sheriffs station. Derek and Argent were both there when it happened. One of the deputies died and Scott couldn't save him. They needed to get to the animal clinic for safety. They had a feeling the Oni would show up.

The rain is in a total downpour at this point, and Stiles quickly pulls into the parking lot of the animal clinic. The four of them jumped out of his jeep and start running to the door. They were already soaked from the rain. Everyone stopped when the dark figures were blocking them. It was the Oni.

"Stiles get inside." Scott transformed and growled at the Oni. Jackson took that as his queue and also transformed.

"Hey Kira, get inside!" Stiles yells by the door. Kira flipped one of the demons over and hits another with a pipe. Jackson kicked one in the stomach and hit its head. It was difficult since he couldn't just snap its neck and kill it because they wouldn't die. Scott gasped as one of them stabbed him in the stomach. Kira yells and kicks the demon in the back.

"Come one! Get him inside!" Stiles yells. Kira grabs Scott and helps him get inside.

"Jackson!" Stiles yelled.

"I'm not done here!" He yelled back. Jackson grabbed the masked demon and flipped it on his back. He placed his hands on ones shoulders and jumped over it pushing it down and elbowing another. Jackson breathed heavily as the all were in a line facing him.

"Shit." He ran inside the vet and shook his wet hair. He looked surprised to see Deaton and unconscious Kira and Stiles.

"I missed that much in a few minutes?" He spoke in a breath.

* * *

Jackson ran in the woods. The cold air felt good on his skin. His eyes glowed as he used his heightened vision. Out of nowhere something came and knocked him down. He quickly pounced up and stared around. Suddenly something fell from the tree above him and onto his lap. He felt a quick peck on his lips.

"Hi." It was a light whisper but he knew it was her.

"You shouldn't creep up on a werewolf." He flipped her on the ground and stared at her. She looked nervous and confused. Her eyes glowed in defense and he quickly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Because I sometimes can't control myself." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and pushed him off.

"Today was a mess." He groaned.

"Why?"

"My friend is being possessed by a dark fox spirit called a Nogistune." Malia had a blank face since she obviously didn't know what any of that meant.

"I'm lost."

"I know. It's a long story."

"I got time." She shrugged. He smiled because she did have time for him.

"Okay then…"

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter! I probably won't always make the last scene of the chapter Jackson/Malia though I tend to do it. I couldn't have that much Stydia because Stiles was barely in it enough for it. I hope you liked Jackson/Malia's first kiss. I had fun typing that. Also the fight scene with the Oni was a little complicated because there was no way if Jackson went inside with Stiles that Stiles could take out Kira and him, so I did what Jackson would do and kept making him fight. Also I think it's time for a ship name for Jackson/Malia. Should it be Jalia or Mackson?**

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


End file.
